In the majority of cases, power tools incorporate a holder at a drive output for detachably holding a tool implement, such as a chuck for an electric drill, or the clamping mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,063.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved or new tool implement holder.